Travel With Me
by Wolf-Gem
Summary: Introducing a new character named Yoru. She was use to being alone until she met Toboe and the others. How long will she stick it out with them when she finds out what Kiba is looking for if she ever finds out. Will Tsume ever accept her into the pack?
1. A Heart's Journey

This is my first fanfic! I Love Wolves! If you have any comments, questions, or random stuff like that Have at it. I'm just looking to see if I can make this better. (- Or just seeing if any one would like this.) I hate doing disclamers but for saftey purposes I'll post it up this ONE time...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Wolf's Rain! However, there is one that is mine... ONLY ONE! - Enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was barely any light in the tiny room she stayed in. It was some type of storage space that was slightly littered with boxes, a door to the left of the room that looked like a closet and a door in the front that held the only window. As tiny as it was, there was enough light to let her know the time of day.

She was kept alive for a reason that was unknown to her. Pacing her prison she tried to find a way out anyway would be better than spending another day in that place. She leaned against the wall mournfully staring at the window. The sound of tiny claws scratched the floor making its way to the cell.

"There is no way out for you. Soon you will starve and become my food like the ones before you." A fat dark-brown rat sat in front of the bars.

"I'm guessing that you didn't take a good look around my cage." she smirked. It scanned the room. Some bones, dried blood, and fur painted the floor around her feet. The rat was unmoved by this sight but slowly backed away to give herself more distance. "Sad little things, Looking for food to stuff their already fat bellies but met their end instead." She could sense the rat shaking in disgust. Putting on a toothy smile she leaned forward, "Don't worry," she said standing straight. "I won't kill you. I have bigger plans."

"What are we doing here?" Tsume said his voice dripping with irritation.

"You know exactly why we are here." Kiba calmly explained, "To find,"

"Don't even say it! I'm sick of hearing it."

Tsume was muscular and slightly tan. He wore black snug pants and a faded black jacket torn at the sleeves. It hung over his chest showing off his scarred chest. His silver hair was pulled back into a tiny ponytail and golden eyes that were narrowed at his counterpart. Kiba's hair was short messy and brown. He was lighter than Tsume and not as muscular. His straight-legged jeans were faded, a dark jean jacket left open revealing a white tattered tee shirt. His blue eyes were stern and deep, yet they held certain gentleness to them but not at the moment. A guy with a yellow pullover walked between them holding his hands up in a submissive way. "Now now, there's no need to fight every time we go into a city. If you do, people will start to get the wrong impression." Tsume shot him a deadly look making him wonder if he should have said that. He heard soft almost timid footsteps near the alley they were in.

_Just in time to save my skin_, he thought. "Hey runt, what took ya?" He said avoiding Tsume's stare. "The name is Toboe and I'm not a runt anymore, Hige!" An irritated teen boy walked to join his friends. "This town doesn't care for outsiders; we should be careful not to cause any trouble." Tsume grinned, "That's a lot coming from your mouth." "What! I can't help if I get hungry." "Next time try bringing something back for the rest of us." The wind whipped around the alley causing their bodies to tense as they all looked in the direction where the wind blew. "At any rate," Kiba started, "we better get going." He glared at the tall building towards the edge of the town and shifted his weight with his ears flat and his fur and tail standing high. _Something bad is coming our way._


	2. A Wondering Mind

Travel with me. Chapter 2

"Who am I?"

Her soft voice echoed through the endless darkness as her body drifted along, her hair dancing gracefully about her face. "I feel like I'm floating away, but where? Where am I?" She felt something beneath her feet as her ebony hair settled over her shoulders with a few long bangs over her closed eyes. "Yoru," she heard someone whisper but she refused to open her eyes. "Yoru, humph what a weird name," a voice hissed. She opened her eyes slowly in hopes of seeing a face, only to be met by a cover of black. No stars, no moon, no sun, nor street lights to accompany her. "Give it up, you will always be alone." The voice said, as if it knew that her eyes were searching around. "I hope you like the dark," another voice teased. Many different voices began to whisper around her. She held her chest with her hand trying to keep it from falling apart all together. The voices continued to beat against her like waves against the shore. Tears filled Yoru's eyes and fell to the ground.

The voices became quiet chirping crickets and a soft pale light blinked behind her. She turned around quickly to welcome the light with all of her. Its blinking was similar to a heartbeat and she became captivated by it. She was fearful that it would disappear so she sat and continued to stare. She finally realized that it was the moon speeding through its cycle. Many blinks passed before it slowed to the point each stage was recognizable. This calmed the once frantic wolf, she would time her eyes to close when the moon was a tiny crescent and open them when it would appear again. A soft voice spoke to her, "My dear child, you are never alone. Look for the flowers that bloom in hearts of those like you." The now full moon revealed her sitting in a field of buds stretched as far as her eyes could see. The buds were small and looked fragile, the stems stood tall almost burying her. The field leaned slightly to the left as her hair danced over her left shoulder. She quickly looked to the right and saw a beautiful, slightly wrinkled, pasty skinned woman with long silver and smiled. "I'll always be here. If you need me, you know where to find me."

"Shake a leg runt. You're fallin behind again!" Hige called back to smaller companion who jogged as close as he could to him. "I told you its Toboy!" Hige just shrugged and turned his attention towards the white wolf, who stopped to take in his surroundings.

"You smell it too?"

"Something's barely living a about a yard to the left."

The others turned in the same direction and saw a slight hump on the ground. "Shouldn't we go see what it is? It could be a human who needs help." Tsume loathed humans and shot Toboy a nasty glare. He was turning back to continue forward until he heard Hige shout, "Hey! It's one of our own." Toboy trotted over curious to see what exactly Hige was talking about. 'You've got to be joking.'

Hige squatted closer to the body and brushed off some of the snow that covered the wolfish body. 'What a babe, and she's been injured.' He looked carefully at the charred brown fur spotted with blood and stripped with cuts across her flanks, her back, and other place on her body. He looked up at Kiba with a deep frown. "Looks like whoever did this got her real good." Tsume said finally closing the circle around the body. They all stood silently staring at the seemingly dead female that lay before them. Tsume shifted uncomfortably as questions began to form in his head. Needless to say he didn't want to stay any longer and find out.

"We should get going."

"But we can't leave her here!" Hige said.

"Yeah, there's a storm coming and she could die out here!" Toboe agreed.

"That's not our problem!" Tsume yelled.

"But she's one of us! How can you turn your back on your own?" Toboe asked.

"There are just some things you'd never understand. Just Look at her! She's obviously been in a fight a, and would cause nothing but trouble, we can't afford to have unwanted company following us."

'Like your one to talk.' Hige thought to himself.

Kiba gently scooped her up and cradled her in his arm as if to say 'She's coming with us, and that's final.' "We'll take her to the next town, but it's up to her if she wants to travel with us or on her own." Tsume wasn't happy about it but couldn't object. All he could do was suck his teeth in defeat.

The sky was painted blue by the afternoon sun that shown through a slightly dense forest. A small pathway cut through leading to the town that was on the other side. An old lady sat under the trees, eyes closed and smile as if she was remembering something pleasant.

"I've been waiting for you, little one." The lady said in a voice that was sweeter than candy. A young wolf timidly stepped from behind the trees. Facing the woman the wolf bowed, "You called for me Elder Kana?"

She chuckled "There's no need to be so formal, Yoru. Relax and come sit with me. We have much to discuss."

The girl skipped happily next to Kana. "It's been some time since we last met hasn't grandma?"

Her black sneakers squeaked as she placed her legs to the side. "You look lively and well." Kana leaned over and kissed her forehead. "And you've grown out nicely, I see." Yoru pulled back blushing trying to close her dark blue sleeveless vest that was revealing a bit of cleavage. Then she placed her long dark almond hair over her chest and folded her arms. "You know I can't help that grandma," she said plucking at the strings at the end of her grey shirt.

"I see you tore your shirt and jeans again."

"It wasn't my fault."

Kana chuckled. "Do you know why I called you here?"

Yoru shook her head. "I've been dreaming of blood and flowers for some time now. I fear that our pack will meet with trouble soon."

Yoru gripped her arms trying to keep a straight face. "If it wasn't for me, everything would be different now. None of this would be happening if I was never born. It's because of my stupidity father"

Elder Kana locked the young girl in a loving hug. "Don't ever let me hear you speak like that again. You brought joy and laughter to him and to me as well." She let go and looked Yoru in the eyes with a soft smile and brushed a few of her bangs out her face. "You are a lot like him you know." Kana sat back and looked up through the trees.

"You pups mean everything to us. You are our past and our future so we do what we must to ensure the pack's safety." Yoru opened her mouth to speak but Kana held up her hand.

"Such an unexpected intrusion, what do you want? Show yourselves."

Two wolves, younger than the elder, slinked from the shadows and gave their respects. "We're sorry but Elder Kuro would like to speak to you."


	3. The Runaway

"What buisness does Kuro want with me? He knows not to bother me when I wat some peace." Kana stood up and stared at the older one of the two wolves. All she could do is sigh. "My brother was always such a big pup." She walked past the wolves who bowed low to her. "Yoru, remember what I've told you and never look back." Kana dissappeared in the thick woods. Yoru stared off almost forgetting the two wolves that have been there the whole time. "Come," said the older wolf, "We'll take you back to the town there is something that must be discussed." Yoru tilted her head to the side. "Everyone is being so weird today." She said and followed the wolves. As soon so they reached town Yoru stopped and was lost deep in her thoughts. She knew something was wrong and called out to Ki, the older wolf. He was reluctant to say anything and kept walking. Satou, the other wolf turned to her and spoke in a low voice.

"We were ordered to escort you safly out of town."

"What!? Why?!"

He shushed her, "No more questions for now. We'll answer them later."

She huffed and continued. "I don't get it. Does grandma want me out of town?"

"Well well well, whats going on here? You wouldn't be running away now, would you?"

Ki, Satou, and Yoru turned to see a small group of wolves following close. "Mind your buisness Ada, this has nothing to do with you." Ki snapped.

"Of course it does. It's for the future of the pack. I'm just here to make sure that the job is done."

"Job? What job?" Yoru Looked over to Satou, "What is she talking about?"

Satou nudged her. "We need to keep moving."

Yoru grabbed his arm as they turned around. "What is going on? What are you hiding from me?"

Ada spoke up, "Everyone here wants you dead. You were suppose to die that day. You should've just died along with your filthy father. He was a fool to try to protect you from us."

Ki was now inches away from her face. "You're the foolish one for taunting me like this. I told you to stay out!" Yoru stared at Ada and her troops then at Satou and then back confused. "My father protected this pack with his life! He was killed by…"

"By the humans? I guess you could say that since we all can take human form."

Ki struck Ada in the face. "You little bitch! I told you to shut yer ass up! Don't act all high just because you have us out numbered!" Ki clutched her by the throat and struck her again. "Now," Ki said coldly. "Call off this little circle before I teach you some manners."

Yoru laid half dead in an icy dark cage. She lazily opened her eyes and looked around the area. It was a cramped room full of cages and older wolves close to death. She could feel them staring at her, whispering about how lucky she was to still be alive. She took in the air around her. It was stale and unfriendly mixed with the scent of Ki's and Satou's blood. She lost them for ever but not the image of their mangled, torn bodies that lay lifeless in the middle of the streets she was forced to leave, remembering Ada's last cruel words, the sight of fangs, and blood. "Have at her."

Yoru sat up holding her head panting. She closed her eyes to concentrate on her breathing then opened them to get a good look at her surroundings. She sat in the corner of what use to be a house. There was nothing much left but three walls and some empty windows. The sun was warm and inviting to her outstretched hand. 'Of course I would be stuck in the only corner that has a ceiling.' She quickly recoiled further into her corner fur standing on ends.

"Great, you're awake!" Toboe cheerfully walked over to her.

She flatened her ears and gave a deep growl stopping him from getting any closer.

"I won't hurt you." He smiled. "You know, the sun feels really nice."

Yoru crept from her dark place and fully into the light. Toboe looked at her from head to toe, she caught him staring. "I, umm, like your tail." She flicked it back and forth as a way of saying 'What of it?'

He scratched his head and blushed. "I think its pretty."

She tilted her head her tail swaying. They stared at each other for a moment wondering what to do next. Her silence made him fell a bit awkward.

"Oh yeah! My name's Toboe. Nice to meet you."

'I guess I can tell him my name,' she thought. "My name is…" her ears laid flat as she retreated to her corner.

"Hey, you're alive after all." Hige came into the area with a big smile on his face. "Why are you all the way over there?" he asked Toboe.

"She likes her space. She doesn't trust us yet."

'Us?! Just how many of you are there?' Her stare shifted between the two males until Toboe caught her gaze. "I guess she wants to know your name."

"Then she should say her's first." Tsume said from a distance. "It would cause us a lot of trouble if you don't tell us." Tsume said stepping closer and closer towards her. "So, What's your name?" Yoru growled. "Tsume, you're too close!" Toboe alerted.

"No need to rush her, she'll tell us her name when she's ready." Kiba said in a calming tone as he entered the room.

"He's right. Besides, I don't know about you guys but I'm starved." Hige said reaching into his pocket pulling out a small loaf of meat. It had some chunks missing from it. Tsume, Kiba, and Toboe just stared at Hige, who was smiling weakly. Yoru laid down and crossed her front paws. "Here, I bet you must be hungry." Toboe held out a piece of meat. She couldn't refuse because her stomache made such a terrible noise and everyone was looking at her. She ate and went back to her corner to sleep.

"Strange girl," Hige thought as Yoru followed them from behind.

"I understand she wants her space and all, but don't you think that she could give us a break?"

Yoru's ears twitched when she heard what Hige said. Tsume just grunted glaring at her over his shoulder. "Wouldn't it cause a problem if the humans saw her like that?" He asked.

She slowed her pace and then stopped. 'No smart wolf would ever travel the city alone. I'm no ordinary wolf, I was born to be alone.' She nodded to the males then went off in the opposite direction. 'Thanks.'

"Where the hell does she think she's going?" Tsume yelled.

"She never said that she would come with us." Kiba calmly replied.

"But," Toboe paused. "It just doesn't feel right. I mean, she shouldn't be on her own just yet."


	4. A Short Stay

Yoru was careful to stay hidden. The last thing she needed was to attrack attention to herself.

"Hey Kim! Everyone's waiting for us."

Yoru peered from her dark area watching two kids race off hand in hand smiling. Laughing. 'Humph, you shouldn't be so trusting.' She thought. 'They'll just turn their backs on you.'

"Yoru! There you are!" A voice broke her thoughts from behind. She bolted down the alley way.

"Hey! Wait up! Please!"

Just before reaching a dead end she jumped on top of a dumpster, lunged of the walls and on to a tall building. To her surprise, he a little trouble following her. She kept going. Jumping from building to building and through a few windows. Out of breath she finally stopped.

"Yoru, lets go back with the others." The voice called to her again. She turned around and saw Toboe with his hand outstretched. "Everyone will be worried if we stay out too long."

Yoru snapped at him. "I'm not like you!"

He held his gaze on her and smiled. "I'm not sure what happened and times are hard, but its over, I'm right here with you." He reached his hand out again.

She sighed and smiled. "You're too young to understand." She stood up and walked past him torwards the edge of the building. The wind tossed her long hair around.

"Yoru."

"Is that your name?" She nodded and jumped off the building.

"Would you relax for once?! You act like you've never been to town before." Tsume ordered. Yoru kept up her speedy pace infront of the others taking in all the sites the city had to offer. More like the smell, there wan't much to see, she had only one thing on her mind at that point and it was food. They've been traveling for weeks together. Yoru didn't talk much but she was comfortable enough to travel in her human shape around the others.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Hige sniffed. " It smells like"

"Honey glazed apples!" Yoru's outburst caused everyone to stare at her for a moment. Kiba, Tsume, and Hige never seen her react this way.

"Well well, she does have feelings after all," Tsume teased.

She hurried ahead. "Hey! Wait up!" Toboe called out and ran after her.

"Aww man, and there they go." Hige sighed.

As stoublesome as it was they followed her to an apple cart. Yoru was talking to the owner who shifted nervously on his stool. The owner lost all the color in his face when Yoru told him how he would die by not feeding her. She walked away leaving the owner's pale and empty and Toboe confused. She looked over her shoulder to see that the others caught up.

"Woah, did you see the look on his face?" Hige said holding his sides from laughing so hard. Yoru nibbled quietly on her apple slice staring at the rusting car next to her. Tsume was still a bit suspicious of her even after she got enough slices for everybody, but he accepted the fact that she was close to Toboy and she shared most of what she finds, unlike a certain wolf who liked to stuff his mouth all the time. Yoru caught his eye for a brief moment before turning towards Toboy.

"By the way Yoru, what did you say to that guy back there?"

"I told him of his possible future. That was all."

"So, what you're telling us is you can see the future?"

"It was just. From a dream."

Hige jumped in, "Hey why don't we talk about something different?"

Yoru got up and walked away. "This was a mistake." She leaped out of the junkyard, Toboe was going to go after her but stopped as if he was told not to follow.

"Why would she just leave like that? What's gotten into her?" Hige wondered to himself.

"Don't bother, she'll come wondering back." Tsume said.

"But what if she doesn't come back this time?" Toboe thought back, she has done this several times and each time she would get in a life or death fight with gangs or other wolves. The last fight she got into she was badly hurt and couldn't move.

"Then that's her problem!"

"How could you be so mean Tsume? You're always saying such mean things to her. She's trying really hard to be friends with us."

"And why the hell would I care?!"

Hige jumped in, "Whoa, guys, take it easy. She always come back, try not to worry so much."

"We can't leave her out there! What if she needed our help?"

"I'll ask again, why the hell would I care." Tsume said coldly.

"Fine! I'll go on my own then!" Toboe stormed off. _I have to bring her back in one piece._


	5. Going in Circles

"You bitch!" She taunted the gang members flicking her tail around giving them something to chase. There were five in there little pack before she ran into them. The first two were just pups that happened to bumb into her at the wrong time. Without a warning she attacked them.

_Traveling, we're always traveling together. I'm not sure what we're looking for but it must be worth the pain._ She was running through the snow but she didn't know where she was going. _I_ _don't remember why I decided to travel with them. Stay with them and they will find it._ Yoru stopped and looked out. _ Find what? What are they looking for?_

"You're so simple, it's no wonder others hate you so much."

Yoru turned around fist clenched. "You!"

Ada smiled and took a step forward. "I have whatever it is you're looking for. Just try not to die on me."

Yoru tried to take a step forward but found herself sinking. "Just accept it, no one wants you." Ada walked towards Yoru staying above the liquid substance and shoved her head under.

"Now," Ada smirked, "Be a good girl and die."

The curent pulled her down slowly as Ada got up and walked away. "That's right, just give up and let death take you."

Yoru didn't try to fight back, she just flowed with the water. _This is where I belong, here in this darkness._

"Yoru! Hey Yoru! Wake up!" Toboe shook Yoru's shoulder. "Yoru!" Her finger jumped and she slowly opened her eyes.

"You don't need to be so loud," she whispered as she sat up slightly. "Wow," she examined herself, "it could've been worse than this."

The first time she got into a fight she was hardly reconizable. Blood covered her everywhere and patches of fur were missing.

"Don't, you shouldn't have to fight like that." He said looking at the ground. "You shouldn't keep running off like that 'cause then, then we won't be able to help you."

"I can't! I can't stop fighting! I can't stop spilling blood." She hugged her knees close.

Toboe sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. _Oh Toboe, I don't want you to relive any pain._ Yoru wasn't going to reject his company. Having him around made her feel different.

"You should go back. Tsume is very protective of you."

Toboe had a big smile and nodded. "He's always taking care of me. He seems like a tough guy, but he's really kind." She took a good look at his face then stood up slowly.

"I'm guessing everyone is waiting for us then."

"Are you sure you can make it?"

"Yes I'm sure! I only came out with scratches this time."

Yuro caught a spider and shoved it in her mouth. "Mmm crunchy." He held his stomach and gagged slightly.

"That's disgusting! How can you eat something like that?"

She simply smirked, "Food is food, but hopefully you won't have to find that out."

"What does that even mean?" She had already started walking away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, and this time there's nothing you can say to change my mind!"

"But papa, she was all alone and it's snowing out! Can't we keep her please?"

A slightly old man crossed his arms and examined the specimen his son had brought in. Her hair was long and untamed so he couldn't get a good look at her eyes, she was no taller than his child and looked fragile. Where did he find her? He thought as he sat in the arm chair.

"She doesn't seem too strong does she?" He rose out his chair and walked towards the kids and pats then on the head. "Ushio, I'm leaving her in your care. Can you do that for me?"

"Thank you papa! You can count on me!" Ushio ran upstairs holding the girl's hand. "Let's get you a bath Cheza."

Ushio's father went to the kitchen and poured himself some water. "It's been a long day, hasn't it?" He turned to greet his wife and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "How did the visit go?"

"The doctor said that she is very healthy. He gave her all her needed shots. Oh Quent, she has the prettiest blue eyes ever." The pup squirmed in her arms, yawned, and looked at the man wagging her tail. At that moment he knew there was something special about her, a deep bond would form between the two of them that no man or animal could break. He took the pup from her wife and took a good look into her eyes.

"Honey, lets call her Blue."

He looked at his wife, "Blue, eh? Not bad, not bat at all my dear."

"Ushio! Wait up, you're going too fast!"

He stopped and looked behind him. "Come on Cheza!"

She caught up and sat on the ground. "This one is tired. We should rest for a bit."

Ushio sat down next to her and took a deep breath. The air was cool and so clean, soft green stretched out as far as the eye could see and infront of them was their house. He looked over at Cheza who was basking in the sun's glow and he decided to do the same. The sun was so warm on his face until he felt something cold and wet run up his cheek. "Blue! That tickles." He hugged the dog close and Cheza did the same. She spoke so low that only a dog's ear can hear. Blue felt embarassed ever time because her voice was soft and sweet. "I'm glad that I was able to meet you, but I'm afraid that I'll have to leave one day. This one will have to say good bye to everyone." Blue nudged her gently.

"There is no time for sad thinking." She licked Cheza's cheek. "As long as I'm here, nothing will harm you or the others, I promise."

She looked at Ushio and smiled slightly. 'How long will we stay together like this? I want to continue living here with you, but something will call for me. And, on that day, I must go to it.'


	6. Moving Forward

Oh man, what a busy busy year. Being in college is no joke when it comes to papers. I hope I get an 'A' though. .; Yeah.. I also didn't feel like giving Ushio's mom a name. I'm such a bad person.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She quietly sat her fork on the half empty plate and placed her hands together. "The food was delicious as usual."

"I'm glad you were able to enjoy it, though you seem to eat less and less now-a-days." Mom said. Cheza looked down at her plate.

"Wow," Ushio chimed in, "I guess your eyes are bigger than your stomach." He placed his arm around her shoulders. "It's nothing to worry about mom, Ive been sneaking her extra food." His father gave him a stern look, he avoided his eyes and apologised for his behavior.

"Ah, to be thirteen. Such a lively age." The old man commented.

After everyone was done they cleared off the table and went about their own buisness. Ushio's father went out with Blue for a walk, his mother went to weed out the garden, and he and Cheza went to their room. He laid back on his bed and let out a big sigh. "That was way too close. Why don't you just tell them?" Cheza looked as if she had seen a ghost. How could she go about doing something like that? It's not every day a child tells their adoptive family that they're not human. "I just don't want you to leave, not yet," He whispered as he turned on his side. She wasn't ready to leave either but with her appetite for human food leaving it won't take them long to realize that she's not completely human. Most twelve-year-olds are gluttons because their growing bodies and active life-style demands a lot from them.

Cheza spent more time out in the sun then at the table for meals, though she tried for weeks to keep up the normal routine, it failed and she stopped going all together. One night at dinner Ushio's mom looked at Cheza's empty spot at the table worried.

"She's not eating though I made all of her favorite things" she said softly. "I'm worried."

"It's nothing big mom, she's just not feeling good."

"Ushio, do you know what's wrong?" she asked, her tone heavy with worry.

"Umm, her head hurts." He blurted.

"Her head? Is that all?" Quient grunted. "That's no reason to miss a meal."

"But that was after she said her stomach was badly hurting." Ushio said.

His mother stood up with a slight smile on her face and walked upstairs. "Please take care of the dishes Ushio," he made a face to show his dislike for doing dishes, "and make sure your father helps." Ushio smirked at his father who made a face of his own, he hated doing the dishes. Like father like son.

She quietly knocked on the door and called to Cheza before entering. Cheza was laying on the bed holding Blue close to her. "Mother?" Cheza sat up while she took a seat at the foot of the bed. "I didn't think it would happen to you this soon, but I guess it's time." Cheza's heart dropped when she heard her say that, she thought that mother found out about her secret until she spoke again. "This didn't start happening to me til I was fourteen. I was embarrased so I didn't tell anyone, not even my mom." Cheza slightly tilted her head in confusion. Mother just put on a smile and hugged her close. "You're becoming a woman."

"A woman?" Cheza was relieved that her secret was still safe but confused as to how she came up with that reason. "How am I becoming a woman?"

"Because your behavior has changed, and Ushio told me all your symptoms."

"This one is unsure of what you mean." She sat back on the bed and explained how the body works. It's the kind of conversation that easily turns into a lecture, with enough details to make any twelve year old girl wince from the thought of losing blood every month. Cheza understood a little more about the human body, Blue on the other hand thought that everything sounded a bit disgusting and could have been better off not hearing about the blood cycle. Ushio walked in and sat next to cheza. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to help." Blue whimpered and laid her head in his lap, he stroked her head softly. "I guess this means that we won't be sharing a room anymore." The room fell into silence. He turned his head to get a good look at Cheza who had brought her knees close to her face. She looked as if she was deep in thought.

"Hey," Ushio said quietly, "You're not thinking about leaving are you?"

"Yes." She looked away for a moment still in her thoughts.

"You can't! I mean, what about mom and dad?" he pleaded.

"It is almost time for me to leave. Besides I am…"

He cut her off before she could finish. "I don't care about that!" Blue and Cheza were both shocked to hear him raise his voice like that. He suddenly hugged her close to him. "Please, I don't want you to go."

"Ushio, I," She paused for a moment. "On your birthday." He pulled away and looked at her, his eyes glazed. He noded and gave her another hug, thanking her for waiting.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Happy Birthday," A young man whispered to himself as he as the let the hot water run down his body. After traveling for days on end it felt great to be able to take a shower and wash away all the dirt. Though the hotel wasn't in the best part of the city, it had the essentials: hot water, food, a bed, blankest, and drinks. "Dad would've loved it here." He said noting how his dad would happily drink Vodka and try to share some with him when he was younger, his mom would take a book and 'lightly' tap his father's head with it. Finally done with is shower he toweled off his slightly tanned skin, wiping away the water off his back and shoulders. He could have been a professional fighter due to his muscular build. Walking out the bathroom he proceeded to dry his hair, which stuck to the back of his neck. "What a bother," he muttered as he heard a soft knock at the door and a female voice saying 'Room Service'. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door. "You have a letter." She said handing the white envelope to him. He thanked her for her services and politely closed the door.

"So when you plan on leaving Ushio?" the restaurant owner asked as he stepped out onto the streets. The owner was an older man with short grey hair that was always covered with a red scarf. His dusty glasses were huge and looked like they were going to fall off his face had his nose not been big enough to hold them. Unlike the man's smile, the air in the city was stale and dry, like the city was forcing him back inside the inn. An old woman was slumped over staring at his empty bottle, swirling the invisible liquid around before taking a drink. The place was more depressing then being at home.

Ushio looked back at the owner. "You want me gone that badly?" he asked forcing himself sound hurt.

"No," the owner replied, "just don't want you starting trouble."

Ushio nodded in old owner's direction and started walking down the stree. He was only there to find information to continue or end his search for his dog and Cheza. It's been years since they have been together. Now he was wondering what kind of adventure she's on, is she eating righ, how is Blue holding up? The wondered about these things the lonlier he got. He dog deep into his coat pocket and pulled out a family photo. He promised his mom and dad that he would do all that he could to find them.


	7. Sputtering

"Hey! I'm back! I hope you weren't waiting for too long."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yoru stretched her legs and roll out of the mass of shreaded clothes. It smelled like rotting wood and blood from a street brawl.

No matter how bad it smelled it was nice to sleep on something softer than gravel and warmer than grass. She looked over at the other sleeping wolves and decided not to bother them as she was getting up to venture out.

She walked out in to the dusty streets and looked up at where the sun should be. They had traveled far to a domed to the west and settled there for a few days. The city was more than depressing to her.

There was no green anywhere, and she was beginning to miss being under the trees at her old home, but those days were far behind her.

She walked further down the road trying to find some food and water, but all the dirt and dieying humans stunk up the way so she had to depend mostly on her eyes and ears than her nose. 'This town stinks,' she thought bitterly as she continued on.

Going deeper in the city she realized that there was something else deeper in this place, something that left her standing still and staring at a tall building. Out of curiosity she traveled closer til a guard gave her a crossed look and shooed her away from the place.

Good thing there were pipes that lead straight to the building. She walked them and got as close as she could. It was considered tresspassing but as long as no one could see her she was safe.

There was something back there, but telling how security wasn't so friendly to civilians it had to be under tight servailence. She would have to come back another day and with the rest of the pack.

* * *

"And just where the hell have you been?" Tsume asked when she stepped in the room.

"Nowhere special, why? Are you starting to be concerned about me?" Yoru said.

"Watch it. Just because the runt likes you doesn't mean I have to."

"Fine Mama-Tsume, I'll behave," She bagan as she walked away, "for now."

"Why you little," Tsume started but was quickly cut off as she stuck out her tongue and quickly stepped towards Kiba for shealter, or what little he had to offer.

Yoru looked around the room noticing that Toboe and Hige were missing. "Where are they? Hige and Toboe, looking for food?" She asked.

"Yeah, they should be coming back soon." Kiba answered.

"If porky isn't slowing them down." Tsume chuckled.

"You know Tsume, you might just bite your tongue one day for calling me that." Hige said walking into the room.

"Well, no point in denying the truth." Yoru commented.

Toboe walked in his arms full of hot dogs. No one was going to complain but the taste of processed meat didn't sit well with them.

They couldn't figure out why humans always had so many and liked them so much. The taste was a mix of rubber and rusted metal.

Yoru always sat close to Toboe because she was more comfortable to eat around him. Hige wasted no time to finish his share and picked up the left overs from Tsume and Kiba.

When it came to food and girls, he knew no shame and chased after them. Yoru looked down at her feet and took a deep breathe and asked the the one question that was bothering her for a while now.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked finally getting curious about this odd pack.

Kiba spoke up with a cool yet stern voice, "We're searching for a land ruled and governed by wolves, and through that land, paradise will open."

"Humph, you can't believe that a place like that really exists do you?" Tsume said.

"No!" She said in a sudden burst of rage. "Nothing good can come from a place like that!" She crossed her arms. "Give it up. Your search will not end well."

This riled up Kiba's anger. "This is a place that was said to be untouched by humans, we could live how we were meant to live."

"Like what, dogs?" She snorted, "A land like that is bound to bring out the worst in all wolves." She gripped her arm tighter. "True wolves are a bunch thieves and killers."

Kiba's hair started to stand up and he let out a low growl. "How kind you talk so lowly about your own kind. Show some respect."

"Like hell I will!" Yoru spat. "They can all rot on this planet and never make it to paradise for all I care!"

Kiba was beyond his cool point. His fangs were bared and his tail was high. "Take that back."

Yoru was up and ready to confront him. "I will not." Her fangs were partially bared. "Don't go to those lands! You'll only regret it in the end." She turned away and headed for the door.

"Where's your pride as a wolf!" Kiba said angrily. "Without that you're as good as dead!"

"Then I guess I'm just a ghost. I don't need that kind of pride!" Yoru turned and walked towards Kiba ears flattened and her tail high. "If you don't like it then kill me."

Tsume finally stepped in with a new level of anger in his eyes. "That's enough." He grabbed Yoru by the scruff of her neck and draged her over to Toboe's side. "I don't care what happened in your past, but that attitude of yours is pushing me to my limit."

Yoru rubbed the back of her neck looking away. She could feel everyone getting tense because of her outburst.

At the same time she could tell how serious they were about getting to paradise and having a place to call their own. A place to call home.

"I hope you guys are ready, not all wolves follow a said honor system." She said softly.

This could get her a step closer to getting to Ada. Yoru didn't care about staying and living among the other wolves, all she wanted was Ada's blood drained from her slinder body.

* * *

Kiba sniffed the air looking for a scent. There was no relief from the stale air so sniffing out for food was a bit of a challenge. The night seemed like it would be like the other night, but Kiba couldn't bring himself to leave this place.

There was something that was hidden deep with in the city, in the part that was flooding with soldiers, fot that reason he didn't want to take the risk of stirring the town and letting them know of their existence.

He sniffed the air again and caught a slight whiff of something sweet.

His ears perked up. "Do you guys smell that?" he asked. He voice had a hint of urgency.

Tsume shifted his weight and gave a nod. Toboe sniffed the air and looked towards Yoru and Hige. "It smells really nice!" He said as he walked closer to Yoru. "I wonder what it is."

"We've spent days here and haven't smelled anything but rotting humans," Tsume said. "We should be moving on."

Kiba and Tsume were locked in a stare, both sensing what the response would be. Tsume sucked his teeth and cursed under his breath. There was something that was being kept

"It's moving!" Yoru alerted the group and looked back at Kiba. "Are we going to go after it?"

Kiba looked out the window towards the power plant and nodded silently. Leaving out the window, they followed the pipes that would lead them to the deeper part of town.


	8. Pit Stop

Ushio closed his tablet and slipped it into his chest pocket in his jacket. It wasn't a good idea for him to let anyone notice him collecting information about the nobles' affairs.

Rumors of previous reporters that paid with their lives when they were found kept the people from getting too concerned with them. He picked up his glass and took a sip.

He looked over his shoulder and sighed. 'You'd think they'd keep this place looking better since they have the money for it.' He thought as he reached into his side pocket for his wallet. Ushio opened it and stared at a piece of crumbled paper that was crammed in the folds.

"Man, I hope you're ready for tonight." A soldier said to another walking into the pub.

"Yeah, I heard it was going to be a full house tonight." The soldier placed his rifle at his side before ordering a drink.

Ushio carefully leaned in to hear what they had to say. It seemed like it was a promising conversation. If anything, he would be able to collect information on the whereabouts of his beloved sister and dog.

"We'll be moving some cargo tonight so keep your eyes open for anything suspicious, got it?" The soldier patted his gun.

"Do you even know what is being moved?" One of the guards asked. He sounded young, maybe as young as Ushio but it was hard to tell with the mask on.

The guard leaned in across the table and motioned the other to come closer. "I heard we're relocating some flower girl to another lab. Word is that one of the lords has their eyes on her."

Ushio stared blankly into his glass. 'So she is here.' He thought repeatedly, his hands began to shake thinking on all the years he spent looking for her. Now, here he was in the same city she was in and no way to get to her.

He stayed long enough to hear what time the transport was going to take place then left the bar planning on how he would see his sister again. Halfway down the street he realized that if Cheza was here then Blue was here too. He changed his plans to finding Blue first, then getting Cheza and heading back home.  
-

It was late in the night; the town was still except for the factory. Soldiers scurried to their places to take guard over night. Trucks pulled into through the gate to drop off supplies, it was also there to pick up the important cargo.

The guards were all lined at the back while other low ranking officers unloaded the truck. Getting through them was a death sentence to humans who dared to trespass. The chances of that happening were slim considering that most of the locals were in the dark when it comes to the noble's affairs.

High above on the pipelines the gang was waiting for the right time to strike. Kiba was itching to go, though he wasn't in his wolf shape his hair was visibly on ends. Yoru could feel a tingle going up her spine.

"Do you guys feel that too?" Toboe asked quietly.

"It's here." Hige said looking down where the back of the truck was.

They all shifted their weight as a strange yet lovely scent filled their noses. Yoru wasn't sure if she was just hearing things or if she was actually hearing everyone's heart rate jump from normal to a beating pace that could match a rat's.

"Something's wrong." Tsume pointed out.

All the guards started to drop in their spots. A tall black figure with a mass of black feathers sticking out the top of his head stepped past the truck cradling a pale girl. Kiba jumped down his hair raised.

"So it was you who woke Cheza." His voice was deep and smooth, "You have my gratitude."

"Who the hell is that?" Tsume hissed.

"It's one of the nobles," Hige started, "but what would he want with the flower maiden?"

Just then the noble grabbed the girl by her neck and held her high as if she was dead weight. The girl let out an ear-bleeding screech, they were both slowly being covered by a white light. The sound was enough to bring Toboe down to his knees screaming in pain. Yoru clenched her jaw tight as the noise ripped through her body. This was nothing like they've ever herd or felt.

"Let us meet again in paradise, if we meet again that is." the noble said fading into the light.

Tsume's ears were still ringing long after they left, needless to say, he was way more irritable than he normally was and shot a dirty look over to Hige.

"Why would a noble run off with that thing?"

Hige shrugged, "How would I know? It's too dangerous to dip into noble's affairs."

"Yeah, while we sit back and watch them do as they please!" Yoru shouted.

She suddenly jumped down and went to Kiba's side. He stared up where the light had shown from, there was no way in or out of the domed city. Toboe jumped down and walked up to Kiba with great caution.

"What do we do now?" He asked timidly.

Kiba looked over his left shoulder pointing to an opening that was only mile away from where they stood. That was his way of saying that they were going to go find her. There wasn't much of a choice in the matter. They could have stayed, but to them life had little purpose in the city already, and since the main reason has been relocated it was time to move on to.

Without another word, the five of them ran to the exit, tripping a few alarms along the way. In all the chaos Ushio found himself in the cross paths of the group and the police. Against all better judgment, he ran down the street in an attempt to catch up to the crowd. Just before he could cross the dirt road, Kiba and their mismatched pack sped past him.

Ushio jumped back just in time to see a wall of bullets fly past. He ducked behind a building and covered his head while the shots rang out. When the shots eased up he quickly made his way back to the hotel he. He thought at this point it was better to retreat and live to search another day than to end up as Swiss cheese on someone door step.

"Ugh, what a night," he grumbled locking the door to his room. He headed down the stairs and past the inn-keep.

The old man looked up from his paper, "I wouldn't be going out today if I were you."

Curious, Ushio turned to the old man and asked, "Why not?"

"There was a bad shooting last night." The man folded his paper signaling Ushio to come closer, and he did.

The old man continued, "Rumor has it that something was stolen from the lab last night. Security is on high alert and they're taking anyone in who matches the description."

"Description of what exactly?" Ushio asked stealing a glance at the paper.

"A group of kids about your age," He answered shifting in his chair. "Take my advice and lay low for a couple of days."

The young man sighed, "Do you have any idea what was stolen?" Since his traveling was postponed for a couple of days, he felt that he had the right to know.

"They say it's a young girl with pale white skin, dark almost purple hair and red eyes."

Ushio felt his heart jump. No doubt about it, that was his sister, Cheza. 'Blue has to be here too,' he concluded and stood up to head back to his room.

"Thank you for your time." He bowed and went up the stairs.

The inn-keep cracked a smile and opened his paper back up to continue his reading.

Thanks for reading! Keep an eye out for the next chapter, it'll be coming soon.


	9. Route 66

Route 66

The five of them were traveling for days straight before stopping at a town to the south. The white wolf wasn't too happy with the idea of stopping now that he caught a whiff of the lunar flower, but the newest member made a big fuss about stopping. Of course being a female in an all male group has it's ups and downs.

Tsume crossed his arms sitting on a pile of scrapped cars. His eyes were closed but his face was far from relaxed.

"Please tell me why are we stopping?" He asked, his brow visibly twitching.

Kiba stood on another pile looking out into the distance. He was just as irritated as the grey wolf, but he didn't feel like talking. Luckily, Toboe was there to keep the tension from being too high. The kid sat with his legs crossed close to Tsume.

"She said there was something here that we'll need," Toboe leaned back slightly.

Tsume just snorted, "Just who the hell is she anyways?"

"What a dump," she murmured walking swiftly through the streets. Her long red scarf seemed to float behind her as she turned a corner down an alley. Somehow they had an affinity for her, that usually led her to trouble. She sniffed the air to find something, and she did.

Her heart rate increased. Her stride quickened. Before she knew it she was sprinting down the alleys and ended up at the back of some shady building.

'It's here,' she thought bringing herself back to a walking pace. Just before she turned the last corner she stopped.

"C'mon baby," a guy spoke with a voice that could make any woman feel as if she was covered in slime.

She peeked around the corner to see that three men surrounded a young wolf with charred brown fur, but to the humans she looked like a young busty girl with almond hair.

"Humph," Yoru folded her arms, "You're in my way, I need to meet with someone."

"No need to be like that," the guy wearing a black skull cap advanced towards her.

Yoru had no time a little patients with them and delivered a swift left to the guy in the hat. The other two launched at her but she danced around their out-stretched hands and kicked one of the guys in the gut. She was about to turn around and finish the last man standing but a sharp pain shot up her left leg.

With her guard being down, the last man that was still up locked her arms behind her back. The man in the black skull cap stood up with a bloody knife in his hand. She was stabbed somewhere on her lower left leg but she would have to worry about that later.

"By the time we're done with you," the man behind Yoru whispered, "You'll be begging for death."

The woman came flying around the corner and punched the guy holding Yoru in the back. Yoru wasted no time and shoved the guy in front of her into the brick building and delivered a right blow to his chest. She turned seeing that the last guy was on the ground. Yoru grabbed the woman in black and ran off down the alley, she didn't pull her far though.

Yoru finally had a moment as looked over the woman that helped her out. She was dressed in a black dress jacket that stopped high enough on her thighs, just inches after the coat ends her boots started, going back up the collar of her coat flared out instead of laying down, and short black hair framed her face. Her tan skin was greatly contrasted by beautifully bright blue eyes.

Yoru noted the red scarf that was around her neck. The alley they were in was small surrounded by tall stone building. There were only two ways in or out but she didn't bother to block either of the exits.

"What's you're name?" Yoru asked.

The woman folded her arms, "I should be asking you that question."

After a moment of silence Yoru decided to tell her as much of the truth as she felt like.

"I know what you are looking for," Yoru started. "And someone is looking for you. If you travel with me, you'll have everything you've been searching for, and more."

The woman in black wasn't convinced and she started to walk past Yoru.

"You're looking for Cheza, aren't you Blue?" Yoru looked over her shoulder. "I also know that you're a half breed."

Even though Blue didn't flinch her eyes were wide with shock. Cautiously she turned around to get a better look at the pup that was standing before her. Shock slowly turned to confusion and anger.

Yoru narrowed her eyes, "I have no intention of fighting you."

"That's not it," Blue growled. "Where is she? What did you do to her?"

"She was taken by a noble." Yoru sighed. "I can get you to her."

"Humph, why should I trust you?" Blue asked snarling.

"Good things happen when I'm around," She said half jokingly looking off. "Isn't that right Hige?"

Yoru turned forward to see the bulky wolf smile nervously as he came from around the corner. He walked cautiously towards them still smiling. 'He looks happier than ever,' Yoru thought and turned her back to the stone wall.

"I thought I'd find you here." Hige said stopping in front of her.

"I'll leave you two," Yoru said walking past Blue. "You should consider my offer. If I can't get you to come, maybe he can."

Hige tilted his head, "What's her problem and where is she trying to get you to go?"

Blue fixed her eyes on Hige's and asked, "You're with her?"

"Well, we do travel together." He scratched the back of his head. "She can be such a pain in the ass though."

Blue held her gaze and silently thought on what Yoru had told her. It couldn't be a trap, and if it was, she was willing to fight.

"I'm Hige by the way." He said putting on a big smile.

Blue couldn't put a paw on it yet but she felt something in his smile. "My name is Blue."

The moon was high before Hige finally rejoined the rest of the somehow managed to convince Blue to join them in their journey. She didn't bother to mention her real reason she followed him. Frankly she felt that it wasn't anyone's business.

Toboe ran up to Hige with a worried look, "Have you seen Yoru?"

"You mean she didn't come back here?"

Toboe shook his head, "I'm going to go find her." He took off towards the city.

Hige looked at Blue and shrugged, "He does that a lot."

Hige and Blue climbed the scrap metal while Toboe followed his nose right to Yoru. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found her sitting on a ledge of one of the buildings in the town. He didn't smell any blood either, another good sign.

He noticed how her hair held a shine in the moonlight. He made his way to the ledge and took a seat next to her. Yoru looked to her side and smiled. Usually she would try to hold a stoic look but whenever she was around him she felt happy.

"Now that all the pieces are in place," She started looking out, "We can find our way."

Toboe nodded, "Our way to paradise."

This made Yoru narrow her eyes. She didn't care about finding paradise, her dreams were leading her back to her home. Back to the 'pack' that brutally beat her, leaving her to die. She knew which way she needed to go thanks to her dreams. She needed the pieces to be in the right place so she could take her home back.

Toboe looked down and saw her hand was clenched tight. He placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to snap back to reality. She let her hand open up and likced the blood from her palm.

"We should head back to the others." Toboe stood up and held his hand out to her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'll race ya," she said letting herself slide off the ledge.

"Hey!" Toboe jumped down and chased after her. "Wait up!"

Yoru was hoping that Kiba wouldn't be objecting to her idea. She had a feeling that he would continue south until he found something. He was a stubborn wolf, but maybe there was something she could do to alter their course.

'Stupid dreams,' She hissed inwardly as she reached the campsite.

Toboe was only steps infront of her. Kiba was laying on his back, Tsume found something he could sit against, Hige was sitting up next to Blue who was laying on her side. They looked as if they were sleep but any animal could tell that they were still on high alert.

Yoru found a sport and curled up for the night. It would take all her strength to keep her from going a couple of rounds with the white wolf. She wasn't sure if he would ask a lot of questions or if he would simply say yes. 'No' was not an option at this point, not if he wanted to see the flower maiden again. Without another thought Yoru let herself drift to sleep.  
-

I was feeling generous so I posted up another chapter. If you have any questions or you just want to make a review, please feel free to do so. I'll try to be better about updating my stories as often as I can. I'm on a roll so far and I've been writing almost non stop. I'm working on other stories and coming up with ideas for original stories, hopefully they turn out well. Until next time guys!


End file.
